An Angel Like You
by EmeraldGreen4Life
Summary: This is a birthday present for my friend, Jewel. It's a short fluff for Raven and Alexander. It's a songfic, using her song, An Angel Like You. Happy B-day Jewel!


**Author's Note: Okay! So, this is a birthday present for my best friend, Jewel! You go girl! She's the coolest person I've ever met! She's an amazing singer and pianist! This is a song written by her, called **_**An Angel Like You**_**. Enjoy!**

_ _ _

Raven took in a breath of the deep night air, wandering through the town of Dullsville. It was so peaceful at night, unlike it's constant beehive activity during the day. It was perfectly imperfect.

**I feel the words in my throat**

**But they won't come out**

She was on her way to meet the one and only, Alexander. He was her knight of the night, her prince of the stars. Like an angel, he'd descended into her life with such grace and mystery.

**The way your eyes shine**

He took every breath she held away. He held her when she cried, and smiled with her when she was happy. Like an angel, he was always there.

**Amazes me Beyond belief**

**I start to **_**lose my breath**_

She's been through so much with him. Every waking minute, he was the only thing on her mind. She needed him more than anything, more than the air she breathed.

**I feel **_**like I'm falling**_

**But it's **_**so worth it**_

She was headed to his house now. Shivers ran down her spine as she recalled the previous night, when she and Alexander had gone out for a date in the cemetery. She felt like she was falling, falling through life.

**It feels **_**so freeing**_

**And when you say you love me**

This time, right after the sun sets, it was their time. It was the only time they could meet, the only time they could express their love to one another. They were true creatures of the night, no matter who's heart was beating.

**I no longer feel worthless  
**

**When you speak your voice sings to me  
**

**And I just fall short**

That's how it was now. She worshiped his every word. It was a lullaby, one that had been written just for her. His voice was the one thing that could pull her out of the hole she was falling into.

**Anger used to control me  
**

**And I tried to hold back  
**

A large, creepy mansion came into view. Raven started to walk faster. She paid no attention the large gates that had already been unlocked for her.

**But I would let the demons and monsters  
**

**Take over  
**

She wrung the door, her spider ring coming into view. Every day, that was what she used to hold out. When she couldn't embrace Alexander, she kept the ring as a reminder.

**But maybe a sinner like me  
**

**Will be enough for an angel like you  
**

Jameson answered the door for her. He quickly sidestepped as the man of the hour came into view, running down the long staircase. He embraced her in a warm, loving hug. Jameson walked away, leaving the two alone for a little while.

**It seems so right to run away  
**

**From whom who want to hurt me  
**

"I have something to show you." he said, taking her pale hand. He ran up the staircase, Raven by his side. Not for one minute did she consider letting go of his hand.

**But if you're here, I'm here  
**

**And I'll never leave**

She entered his room, the sanctuary that they kept secret to anyone else. She sat down on the foot of his bed, watching as he fumbled with some paintbrushes and other things.

**My heart will never stray  
**

**And behind you I will remain**

He moved out of the way, showing her a painting covered by a white sheet. "This is a birthday present, for you." he said with great joy. Raven smiled.

**If you leave, I'll leave  
**

**If you leave me,  
**

**I'd die**

"Are you ready?" Alexander asked. Raven nodded excitedly. Finally, he flipped to white sheet off. What was there was unbelievable.

**My breath your dare to take  
**

**But I am happy when I'm weak  
**

**If I'm weak for you**

It was a beautiful painting of both of them. They both sat at a piano, hands playing. He wore a suit, and Raven wore a beautiful black dress. Notes flew around them, like air that they could breath. **  
**

**I know you want to fly  
**

**So I'll be your wind  
**

**I'll be your sky. **

Raven jumped up, hugging Alexander tightly. "Thank you!" she shouted, snuggling into his shoulder. She breathed in his scent.

**  
And when you fall, I'll pick you up  
**

**And when you fight, I'll stand beside you  
**

**With you is where I belong**

Alexander spun her around, planting a kiss on her cheek. He felt her blush, an unfamiliar heat pressing against his own cheek. He then switched to her lips, kissing her gently.

**I feel the words on my tongue  
**

**But maybe these will be good enough. **

"I'm glad I have an angel like you." he said.


End file.
